1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a method and system for providing voice-based supplementary information service using road map data and, more particularly, to a method and system for providing voice-based supplementary information service using road map data, which allow the user of a mobile communication terminal to be provided with supplementary information service together with road guidance service, using road map data including voice-based supplementary information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in order to provide communication services, such as the Internet, without space limitations, a great number of enterprises have accelerated the development of a new technology called the wireless Internet. The wireless Internet refers to environment and technology allowing a user to use Internet services over a wireless network while the user is traveling. The development of mobile phone-related technology and the rapidly increasing popularization of mobile phones are further promoting the development of the wireless Internet environment.
Meanwhile, of various wireless Internet services using mobile communication terminals, such as mobile phones or Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), Location-Based Service (LBS) has greatly attracted attention due to its broad utility and convenience. Location-based wireless Internet service can be used for various fields and situations, such as rescue requests, responding to crime reports, a Geographic Information System (GIS) for providing information on a nearby region, the differentiation of mobile communication charges based on location, traffic information, car navigation and logistics control, or location-based Customer Relationship Management (CRM). Further, as a representative of such location-based service, there is a navigation service notifying a driver of routes along which a car has moved or is to move.
In the navigation service, since a Global Positioning System (GPS) reception function has been provided in mobile communication terminals, which are widely popularized because of the development of mobile communication service, various services, combining the unique function of mobile communication service with the function of GPS service, have been provided.
Recently, a mobile communication terminal having a GPS reception function is typically provided with navigation service in one of the following two types of services.
First, one type of service allows a mobile communication terminal to be equipped with a map, Point Of Interest (POI) information and a road search module for calculating a travel route, and allows the mobile communication terminal to perform road guidance without communicating with a server. The other type of service allows a server providing location-based service to perform a road search in consideration of traffic information varying in real time, and transmit road map data, generated as the result of a road search, to a mobile communication terminal through a wireless communication network, etc., thus providing road guidance.
However, when a user desires to be provided with supplementary information service, such as email/news/stock information, in addition to road guidance service, using a mobile communication terminal while being provided with road guidance service, the inconvenience of forcing the user to press a separate menu button on the mobile communication terminal and access required supplementary information service occurs every time.